My Sister, My Friend?
by Remi1
Summary: McCall life is entwined with that of her sister's.


My Sister, My Friend  
PART 1  
"She's just so damned immature. She completely irresponsible. She never grew up.   
And something else…I'm sure she never really meant to do this, but it's just that every   
time something wonderful or even something horrible happened in my life something   
bigger happened in hers. I don't know. I'm sure she never really intended for it to   
happen. But if you're asking me if I blame her…well, yeah, I guess I do."  
  
"McCall, she's your sister and she's coming into town specifically to see you. I would   
have thought you'd be happy." Slightly mumbled, he continued speaking when he   
shouldn't have, "I bet you would be happy if you weren't still so jealous of your little   
sister."  
  
"JEALOUS??? You've got to be kidding me Hunter! I am NOT jealous of my sister. I   
really don't have anything to be jealous about," trying to reassure herself that she's   
speaking the truth.  
  
"O.k., so let me get this straight. When you were 15 and she was, what 9, you brought   
home straight A's and she all F's. Your parents didn't praise you at all because they   
spent that entire night yelling at your sister. You think she liked that? I bet even she   
would have been thrilled if your parents would have stopped picking on her and moved   
on to you."  
  
"Hunter, it's not just that. I mean, that one example makes me look like such an idiot!   
It's much more than just that one thing."  
  
"I know McCall, like during you high school graduation, right before you walked down   
the aisle, your sister broke her leg and both your parents left your graduation to take her   
to the hospital. Again McCall, I have to say it seems like you got the better deal."  
  
"O.k., well, I mean, if you put it like that… but Hunter, I have NO pictures of me getting   
my high school diploma!"  
  
"But that's the way it was, right? Hardly her fault, McCall."  
  
"Well…not exactly," feeling very defensive and now slightly foolish. "It's not just that   
stuff Hunter, it's - everything. Like when I called home to tell my parents that Steve and   
I were getting married. I didn't get to talk to them for more than 2 minutes before my   
sister called in on the other line crying because she was arrested…Ahhh, I know, I know,   
still sucks worse for her. But Hunter, don't you see? Every time something happens in   
my life it just doesn't compare to what's going on in hers. And like my wedding. Did I   
ever tell you what happened there? She fainted at the ceremony. She did Hunter, I swear   
to god. Not me fainting, oh no! And it was MY wedding. I mean, come on!"  
  
"And yet you say your not jealous," he countered with a little laugh.  
  
"I am not jealous! I am…I'm…well, I'm disgusted. And quite frankly I really don't   
want to see her this weekend - that's all! Can we please move on to another topic?"  
  
"Sure thing, I got a new lead on this case…"  
  
Interrupting, "Hey Hunter, you really think I'm jealous?"  
  
"McCall, she's your sister - for better or worse. She's who you've been dealt. You don't   
see her too often, so just make the best of it. You'll get through it. It'll be o.k."  
  
"And yet, for some reason Hunter, I highly doubt what you're saying."  
  
  
  
It's Friday at the station and in walks a beautiful young woman dressed to the hilt. Every   
mans' eyes follow as she walks past the front desk.  
  
"Ummm," was all Hunter could articulate.  
  
"Shut up and shut up now right Hunter, that's my sister," she shot Hunter a look that   
could kill.  
  
"DeeDee," shrilled Katie. "Oh my god, it's so good to see you. You look beautiful.   
Come here, give me a hug!""  
  
"Um, hi Katie. I thought you were coming in later tonight."  
  
"Yeah, I was supposed to, but decided not. I'm here DeeDee!"  
  
"Yeah," she managed with a fake smile. 'Ugh!' Thought McCall. 'Now we have 5 hours   
longer to spend together this weekend - great.'  
  
"And who is this?" using the flirty tone that McCall has long since learned to despise.  
  
"Katie, this is my partner Rick Hunter. Hunter, this is my sister Katie."  
  
"Well Rick Hunter. DeeDee's talked a lot about you, but she never told us how good-  
looking you were. DeeDee, why would you leave the best part out?"  
  
"Umm," she feigned a little laugh, "you'll have to excuse my sister Rick. She never   
really grasped the concept of class."  
  
"No, that's all right. I've heard a lot about you too Katie," shooting a look of amusement   
at his partner. "It's nice to finally get to meet you."  
  
"O.k.," putting a quick end to this oh-too-cute conversation, "well Katie, since you're   
here so early I guess I'll just get my stuff and we can go now."  
  
"O.k. Rick, it *truly* has been a pleasure."  
  
DeeDee packed her stuff and began ushering Katie out when she quickly turned back to   
Hunter and warned, "stay away from her or I swear I'll kill you with my own gun." She   
never looked back to see his reaction.  
  
  
  
PART 2  
The girls spent the night on the town and surprisingly DeeDee was actually enjoying   
spending time with her little sister. Katie, of course, dominated the conversation, but   
DeeDee went with it and realized she wasn't nearly as bothered as she had prepared   
herself for. The two were now getting ready for bed when Katie decided she had   
something major to talk over with DeeDee and thought now would be the best time to   
broach the subject.  
  
"Guess what."  
  
"I don't know. What?" asked DeeDee.  
  
"Well, I'm pregnant." Sensing as though she now needed to further explain she began,   
"O.k. DeeDee, here's the story. I've been seeing this guy. He's nice enough, but let's   
just say he's…unavailable. Well, anyway, I'm knocked up and due in about 5 months. I   
look good though, don't I?"  
  
"Oh my god Katie. You're pregnant? O.k., well, is this good or what?"  
  
"Well, that's what I really wanted to talk to you about. This is the thing. This is good. I   
mean, I am gonna have a baby and all. But here's the not-so-good part…I really don't   
want to be a mother DeeDee."  
  
Completely disgusted, "Well, that's going to be pretty difficult in about 5 more months   
Katie. It's gonna be really hard for you to give birth to a child and yet not be a mother."   
'Duh,' she thought. 'So typical!'  
  
"O.k, well not exactly." Taking a deep breath, "I'm not going to raise this baby. Let's   
face it DeeDee, I'm really not mommy material, ya know? So here are my choices. One,   
I give the baby up for adoption or two," pausing for dramatic effect, "I give the baby to   
you. So, wanna be a mother?"  
  
"I can't believe you! What exactly is your problem Katie? You are 25 years old and   
even though you still act like it, you are not a child anymore. When exactly do you plan   
on getting your life together? When you kids' 25? I can't believe you. Frankly Katie, I   
can hardly believe we're even related. I can't believe you are asking me this or even   
telling me so matter-of-factly that you're pregnant and don't plan on raising this kid. Ya   
know what, Katie? This kid would be so much better off without you. You are   
completely irresponsible and I am so angry at you right now. I just can't believe you!"  
  
Very calmly Katie questioned, "Feel better now? And by the way DeeDee, I really didn't   
come here to get lectured o.k.? I have mom and dad to do that for me. You don't think I   
know I screwed up? Well, then you do take me for a much bigger idiot than I actually   
am. I screwed up! O.k.? I know that. I made a huge mistake. But honestly, I would   
rather it end with one mistake then raise this child and have made two. So I've already   
made my decision and I am not keeping this kid. If you want it, you can have it."  
  
"Do you think this kid is like the last piece of chocolate cake or something? You can't   
just decide to give it away to someone else because you're too full Katie. My god, grow   
up!"  
  
"DeeDee, I am now making the best decision I can for this child. And like I said before,   
if you want to raise him or her, you can. I thought I'd ask you first, that's all."  
  
"I really can't talk to you about this right now. Good night," as doors slammed behind   
her.  
  
  
  
  
The weekend came to a rocky end when DeeDee promised to think hard about Katie's   
offer. They promised to call each other next week to further discuss their currently   
entwined situation.  
  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
"I don't get it. So she's willing to just give you the kid? Huh?"  
  
"Hunter, what's not to understand? Did you think I was kidding about her? I told you.   
She lives in a different world from the rest of us. She always has. She's made up her   
mind and she's not going to keep her kid. So, I either take this kid or someone else will.   
That's it. As always, my dear little sister has made her bed - literally, and I'll have to   
sleep in it. Nice, huh?"  
  
"So what are you gonna do?"  
  
"Good question…Looks like I'm about to become a mother."  
  
  
The next 5 months were hectic to say the least, but DeeDee began to really look forward   
to this birth. And at 3:56 a.m. on Sept 19, 1991 DeeDee became the proud parent of Zack   
McCall. She loved Zack as if she had given birth to him herself. Zack was raised   
without any interference from Katie, who took off again immediately after the birth and   
traveled abroad. DeeDee's life was centered around her son. She loved every bit of it,   
even the 2 a.m. feedings. She had always thought, and now she knew, that she was put   
on this earth to mother and mother she did.  
  
Zack was growing up into an incredible person. He was so sweet and clever, and loving,   
and so helpful. He was what any mother would have hoped for.   
  
All the while, that is exactly what Katie had been doing. She had been spending her time   
abroad hoping for a second chance with the son she gave away.  
  
  
  
PART 3  
"That's not good enough Katie. I want you to stay away from us. I mean it. You are no   
longer his mother – I am. You are not to call here - you are not to visit. We don't want   
you here. Zack is my son. I've raised him since birth and you can't just walk back into   
our lives. You're the one who left and I swear to god Katie, if you give us any problems   
I will drag this out in court until Zack is 18 years old. I swear to god!" With that she   
slammed down the phone and began to cry, holding onto her son for dear life.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
"After 3 years she just wants to take Zack back??? Well, I'm telling you, that's not going   
to happen. Over my dead body Hunter. Never!"  
  
"DeeDee, did you call your lawyer yet? Didn't you think something like this could   
happen when she refused to sign the adoption papers?"  
  
"She didn't refuse to sign. She was out of the country when the papers were ready and   
we couldn't reach her. But she would have signed. Ya know what? It doesn't matter.   
None of this matters. She has no legal right. Zack is mine. I'm his mother and that's it. I   
swear Rick, if she tries anything...Ahhhhhhhh!""  
  
"McCall, go see your lawyer. He'll tell you what to do."  
  
  
  
"No," she screamed in the lawyers office. "I will not. She can't just come back   
here…no!"  
  
"O.k. DeeDee, I'm just telling you she has a chance. That's all."  
  
"I said no!" and out she stormed.  
  
  
  
"Zack, honey, this is your aunt Katie."  
  
"Thank you DeeDee. Hi Zack, sweetie, I brought you some presents."  
  
As Zack played in the living room with his new gifts, the sisters had some time to talk.   
  
"Thank you for watching over him DeeDee. It looks like you've done a great job. But   
I'm back now and I'm ready to be Zack's mother."  
  
"You can't do this! I haven't been BABYSITTING for the last 3 years Katie. I have   
been raising MY child. I am his mother and what you're doing right now is just wrong   
every way you look at it."  
  
"I do understand how you feel DeeDee, but he is MY son and I want him back. I've done   
a lot of growing up over the last 3 years and I'm ready for this now." Almost as an   
afterthought she concluded, " Also, my lawyer says that I'll likely win in court."  
  
  
Seven months later DeeDee lost custody of Zack in a court of law.   
  
  
  
PART 4  
Life as DeeDee knew it was over. The only part of Zack she had left was one blanket she   
conveniently forgot to pack and then carried around with her all day long. That blanket   
soaked up many of her tears, but not all. How was she to go on? How was she to forget   
Zack? How could she live the rest of her life childless? How could her own sister do this   
to her? DeeDee was consumed by grief for the loss of her son and hatred for the woman   
who took him away.  
  
"I want to die. I don't want to go on. I just don't know how to."  
  
"Things will get better. I promise you they will," Hunter put his arms around her in order   
to provide some much needed comfort.  
  
"Things will never again be o.k. I am no one if I'm not Zack's mother and I'll never be   
anyone again without him," and the tears began freely flowing once more.  
  
  
  
Motherhood proved much more difficult than Katie had expected. She actually didn't   
quite know what to expect, but this certainly wasn't it. Zack was no where near the angel   
he appeared to be when she had first visited him at DeeDee's house or even afterwards   
through court-ordered visitation. And he keeps screaming for DeeDee. 'He'll get used to   
me,' thought Katie. But days, weeks, and months passed and still no bond was built. The   
rapport between new mother and son was strained to say the least. Katie heavily weighed   
her options and had even considered sending Zack to DeeDee's for a little visit, but even   
she realized that would not be in anyone's best interest.   
  
Zack and Katie had just celebrated their first full year together as mother and son.   
DeeDee however spent that day in mourning.  
  
  
  
Seven years later DeeDee saw Katie at their mother's funeral. She immediately noticed   
and couldn't help but stare at the beautiful 11 year old boy with her. That was her son –   
her Zack. DeeDee ran toward him, but he didn't recognize her at all. She wanted to   
touch him, hold him, keep him in her arms just one more time, but this time it was   
DeeDee who was the stranger.   
  
"Zack, this is your aunt DeeDee."  
  
"Uh, hi. Sorry about your mother."  
  
Tearfully she managed, "Thanks Zack. I'm glad you came today. I've missed…I've   
often wondered about you. You have grown into a great-looking kid, ya know?"  
  
Slightly embarrassed, "Well, everyone says I look just like my mom," and he then looked   
at Katie as to drill in the point that Katie was indeed his mother - not DeeDee.  
  
"Yeah, I can see that. I can definitely see that," she sadly said with her head down as she   
walked away from the funeral and her Zack.  
  
The end  
  
-Remi  
  



End file.
